the loser and the hunk
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: DIP! uke damien and seme pip XD


Would you beileve that, I, Damien, the Anti-Christ, is the biggest loser in my high school? Well, beileve it. Im such a loser infact, right now, as I speek, Im drying myself off after getting a swirlie in the school bathroom. Im not sure anymore if it's just toliet water or tears running down my face. I know what your thinking, 'Why don't you just blow up their heads?' Well asshole, unforchantly, I can't. My dad forbide me to use my powers while attending high school on earth. So I geuss im stuck like this until I graduate in two years.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom swonge open and some one walked in.

Oh crap. It's HIM!

Pip Pirrup, or as he's now known as Phillip Pirrup, since no one hates him anymore, they don't call him by that nickname. He disapered in grade school, everone thought he was dead, but in freashmen year he came back. I was a loser then too, so at first, When he learned that he would be coming back, I thought I could bullie him and become popular again. But my plan was foled when I saw that he was almost six feet tall, almost two feel bigger then me! He could easly kick my ass. So I backed off completey.

Of course he was just as nice as he was when he was little. But he's not a push over. If someone bothers him they got a dodgeball to the face. Thats why he's captian of the schools dodgeball team. He's overly polite, nice to eveyone and never really rasies his voice past that smooth, sly tone of his.

Despite being on the dodgeball team, he's not every into sports like the other asshole jocks. Im in the same art class as him and from what I've seen, his work is amazing, his drawings are life-like and perfect, showing that he must have been drawing for years.

On top of all that, He was gorgeous. He was tall and lean, but still kept a feminine quality. His hair was light blond and hung loosly over his shoulders. His skin was lightly taned, making his dark brown eyes show out more. Light brown freackles dotted across his nose. With his personality and looks you could only imagine how popular he is in this school, with all the slutty girls and horney gay guys. (Kenny XD)

Right now his handsome face held a pitiful, worried expression. Slowly, he came twords me."Damien, are you alright?" He asked, sounding sincere and still had the stupid accent. I just glared at him instead of answering. I thought he would take that as a sign to leave, but instead he came over and stood beside me. I really wish he would just go away. Im way to emmbarassed to let him see me like this.

"I-I..." He seemed hesitiat to continue."I heard what those boys did to you."

I felt a ping in my chest. I wanted to cry from the emmbarassment, but I refused to cry infront of Pip. He gently rested a hand on my shoulder, making me tense up. I closed my eyes tight to stop the tears from rolling down my already wet face. This is the worse! I hate it here, I wish I could just crawl under a rock and die!

"Your shirts wet, here I have a spair in my bag." He said, taking off his shoulder pack and pulling out a white dress shirt. I just notice that that my shirts wet too. Fuck.

I take his shirt and slip mine off. Great. Its way to big on me. the sleaves went past my hands and it gose all the way down to my ass. I let out sigh. As I start to botten up the shirt, I notice that Pip was staring at me. I glare up at him, even thought it looks like a pout and I know I look stupid, I try to act tough. "What?" I bark at him, feeling my face heat up. He jumps a little as if I woke him from a day dream. His face turned a light pink.

"Oh it's nothing, sorry!" He sound as if he was panicing.

The next couple of seconds were akward. We both were silent and looking down at our feet in embassesment. Im wearing snikers and he's wearing brown leather loafers, they looked nice with his black leather pants. Wait, why am I think about how nice he looks? What am I, queer?

"Do they always pick on you like that?" He asks. Strange, I asked him the same thing when we were kids. Who knew in just seaven years he's be the one to ask that?

This time I finally anwered him. "Whats it to you?" Not the anwser he was waiting for but still, at least I talked to him at all.

He let out a breath though his nostrils. He looked disapointed, But then he did something I didn't expect. He wraped his arms around me, bring me into an embrace. My body stifened against his. He was so warm. I couldn't help myself, I really needed some comfort right now. I wraped my arms around his slender waist. I buried my face into his chest and cryed my eyes out like a little child. I felt so weak, I wanted to stop crying, but I couldn't.

What felt like an eternity later, I finally stoped crying. With his arms still around me, He pulled away far enough to see my teary face. Slowly and gently he wiped away the tears on my right cheek with his warm hand. I didn't mind that he kept his hand there after he wiped away the tears. I enjoyed the warmth of his skin on mine.

We stared into each others eyes, dark brown meeting bright red. Without thinking about it, we both leaned twords each other. I closed my eyes as he did. Soon after I felt his soft, warm lips on mine. Even his mouth was hot! Soon, it wasn't just lip to lip, it was full on tongue to tongue. We both fought for dominance. He won, but I didn't care. I loved they way his hands travled my body and be for I knew it I was doing the same to him, running my hand along his body, heatedly. He grabed my ass, making me arch my back. We broke the kiss for air, wea were both panting. He went for my neck and started kissing and bittibg me.

Oh god, if felt great! I didn't want him to stop.

But, unforchantly he stoped and pulled away. I whined, unintentionally, mind you. While he was still panting, he grined at me, showing his white teeth.

"Your having a horrid day, aren't you?" He asked smoothly.

I thought about it for a momment. Yeah actually, I am. Today was horrible! First, I got punched in the stomach by Craig Tucker, then at lunch, I got a wedgie from that prick Clyde Donovan. And not to metion that that fat fuck Eric Cartman and his stupid sidekick Butters gave me a swirlie not to long ago. And the worse part is that todays a GOOD day!

I nodded bitterly.

The only good thing about today was that I was just making out for the first time with the guy of my dreams! Wait...what?

His grin grew wider."Then how about I make it the best day of your life?"

Befor I could respond, I was pushed into one of the bathroom stalls. He came in right after me and pushed me right aganist the wall. I felt his warm breath agaist my face. My face was burning red, I must look like my dad now.

He locked the stall door. Then, he turned to me and once again our lips met. This time we skiped straight to the hot and heavy part. After a while, to my disapointment, he broke the kiss again and pulled away.

"I never done this befor, so you'll have to forgive me." I wanted to say I never did any of this myself, but befor I could, he asked "Do you wish for me to continue on?"

Without hesitation, I replied "Yes!"

He smiled at me. I closed my eyes, readying myself for more making out. But I noticed he wasn't leaning into me. I opened my eyes and saw that he was on his knees, fiddling with my pants zipper. My eyes widened and my face grew darker. Was he going to...

He fished out my already hard cock from my pants. He glanced at me for a second then back down at my penis."My my, aren't you a big boy." He teased, I could feel his breath on me, giving me pleasure. I looked away. I was so excited, I was trembling.

Then I felt his beautiful lips on me, sucking the tip of my cock. I let out a loud moan. My body trembled even more. As he sucked and licked the tip, he used his hand to stroke the rest of my penis. This was sending me over the edge. Befor I knew it, My intire cock was in his mouth. I felt his touge slick and slid around it. He started to bob his head. I screamed, not caring if anyone could hear me. I leaned over him, resting my shaking hands on his back.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was going to explode. I arched my back and buched my hips, coming in his mouth.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes. I was panting for air and he was still sucking. He pulled away. I saw that he had a little cum on his bottom lip. I watched as he swollowed my seed. I trembled and colasped onto my hands and knees. Still panting.

"As much as I would love to just do your bum right here, I would not like to lose my virginity in the school bathroom." He told me. This came to me as a shock. Pip was a virgin too? Then how on earth could he be THAT good at making out and blow jobs?

Then again, how would I know, im a virgin too. I wouldn't know a hand job from a kick to the nuts.

This was the first time I ever skiped school. I know how much trouble I would be in if my dad finds out I skiped just so I could get my ass fucked by some guy. But right now, Im horney as fuck and I dont care!

Pip took me back to his house. I almost thanked god that he only lifed a few houses away from the school. We burst threw the door, wraped in each others arms, touge kissing and teaing off each others clothes and leaving them were ever the droped. Once we were in nothing but our pants, he picked me up bridle style and carried me to his bed room.

Once there he tossed me on to the bed, almost roughly, making me bounce a bit as I landed. Almost instently he was sitting on my legs, undoing my pants. Just to mess with him, I started moaning and begging."Oh yeah! Yes. please Fuck me! I want your huge cock inside me!"

That drove him crazy. He rip off mine and his pants and then the underwear. I kept moaning."Oh, I want your seed inside me! Do me!"

He glared at me."Keep that up and I wont bother with the lube and just fuck you dry." The threated. I pretended to be scared.

"Oh! Please, im still a virgin! Be gentle!" I said over dramatically.

He chuckled and reached over to the bed side table. He opened the drawer and took out a tube of lubrication. It looked like it was never opened.

"I've been saving this for when I lose my virginity." He told me as he opened it and squeezed some out on his hand. First, he rubbed it on to his own cock (Which is HUGE by the way!) And then he asked if I was ready. I nodded quickly. He slid one of his fingers in. I screamed. It hurt but I was willing to take the pain if it would start to feel good. Soon one finger turned into two, then three. And when he felt that I was ready, he pulled them out.

He took my legs and put them over his shoulders, making sure he had a clear shot to my entrance.

Then, he shoved it in. I screamed. It hurt! It really hurts! I try to squerm away but he hold me in place by my hips.

"Shhh, shhh, I know it hurts but try to hang in there,okay?" He leans over me and kisses me. While he does this, his cock is pushed in deeped and I whimper from the pain."It will only hurt more if you don't relax."

Tears are starting to form in my eyes."Thats easy for you to say!You don't have a huge cock in your ass!" I yelled.

"Don't worry..."He said, gently."I'll make you feel good." He used one hand to stroke my penis.

"After Im finished, i'll let you top." With that, I started to calm down. He started trusting in and out gently and slowly. After a while of this it was starting to feel good. I panting and moaning. I starting wanting more."Ahh, m-more!" I begged.

He happily complied and started going faster, harder. I started screaming and begging."Oh god, Yes!"

Wait, some thing just happened. My eyes open wide. I see stars. A wave of pleasure just crashed over me."AH! oh, r-right there!"

He hit that spot the made me crazy over and over again. Im going to lose it! Him fucking me and rubbing my cock was way to much. I came in his hand.

Now that I was done he let go of my dick and worked on his climax. He was ramming into my prostate like an anime, but soon he came too. Both our limp bodies colasped into the bed. He was on top of me, panting.

About an hour latter, we were cuddling on the bed, wraped in each others arms. While he was playing with my hair I got an idea.

"Hey," I said to him, grining. He hummed in response.

"You said you'd let me top after you finished!"


End file.
